1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains in general to a mobile communication terminal used in a mobile communication system having a plurality of wireless base stations which provide contents data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for mapping a location of the wireless base stations in the mobile communication system.
2. Related Art
As the number of mobile communication users increases and the services have become more versatile, various mobile communication systems have been provided by a plurality of providers. There is a rapidly increasing demand for multimode mobile terminals being able to adapt to plural wireless communication systems.
The combination of a low-data-rate information providing service targeted at wide cell coverage such as cellular systems and a large-capacity information providing service targeted at spot areas covered by wireless LANs (Local Area Networks) enables both small-capacity communications over a wide-bandwidth and large-capacity communications over a narrow-bandwidth.
A large-capacity service targeted at spot areas such as wireless LANs is a service that enables high-speed, large-capacity communications by bringing a mobile communication terminal into a certain spot area (see JP-A-2000-106689).
In order for the user of a mobile communication terminal to utilize services, it is necessary for the user to obtain information in advance, by some method, about spot areas offered by wireless LAN providers. When the user needs to receive services, the terminal is first brought into a spot area, where the user begins to receive the wireless LAN services.
Therefore, it has been desired for such users to generate a map showing the location of spot areas where the wireless base stations provide contents data service effectively.